Be My Guest
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: A total A/U story. Elphaba's "family" visits the royal Vinkun family. Fiyero and Elphaba meet. Will it be love at first sight? Or hate? Read as Fiyero and Elphaba struggle with their feelings for eachother and their families. One-shot for now but if there is enough intrest I will continue. Please Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to thank ****bluediamondsonagreenfield ****for bouncing around ideas with me. It helped to spark what would become this story. So thanks :) **

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked….. ow! What is this pain in my chest? I think I'm having a heart attack! Call the ambulance!**

* * *

"If you so much as open your mouth in front of their royal highnesses other than answering one of their questions, I will kill you. If you make me look bad, I will kill you. If you make Nessa look bad, I will kill you. Now, I can't make you work here because that would make me look bad, but if you decide to take this short lived freedom and abuse it, I will _kill _you. Do you get it?" Frexspar Thropp seethed.

"Yes, father," Elphaba was full of terror, for she knew that he would, in fact, kill her if given a reason. Suddenly a hand flew at her cheek and seventeen-year-old Elphaba Thropp was thrown to the floor. The man then reached down and grabbed the front of her dress pulling her within inches of his face.

"What did I tell you about calling me your father?" he spat.

"I'm sorry, master," Elphaba whimpered trying not to let the tears stream down her face.

He threw her once again to the ground. "That's more like it. Now get ready our carriage is leaving in ten minutes and you better be down there or so help me," and with that he stormed out of the room.

Silently Elphaba let a few tears fall as she threw the rest of her stuff into a trunk and carried it downstairs. The carriagemen threw the trunk with the others as she climbed into the carriage across from her father and sister. She was secretly excited for this trip. She would get to do nothing for the first time since she was six. She could spend all day reading, uninterrupted (except for meals of course) and she would actually get a taste of freedom. Elphaba stared out the window watching as the neared the Greater Kells. Honestly, Elphaba had never seen a more beautiful place. As they neared Kiamo Ko she had to hold in her awestruck gasp.

When the carriage pulled up to the castle, its passengers got out and were met by the royal adviser. "The royal family will be waiting for you in the throne room. I'll show you the way." He turned on his heels and the small "family" of three followed. Elphaba tried not to openly stare at the grandeur of the halls.

"His Emminence Frexspar Thropp and his daughters Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp," the adviser announced. The three entered into the room with silence the girls on either side of their father.

"Ah Frex!" the King exclaimed as he walked down the steps to grasp his old friends hand. "How have you been?"

"I've been great! I'd like you to meet my daughter, Nessarose," he said gesturing to the girl and the King took her hand.

"And what did he say your name was?" the Queen asked Elphaba extending her hand.

Frexspar quickly grabbed Elphaba's hand before they touched, "You're highness I'm afraid she may be contagious." The Queen did not miss the hurt flash across the young woman's face.

"Nonesense," the woman tsked as she grabbed Elphaba into a very un-queen-like hug, feeling a sudden affection for the girl. "What was your name, darling?"

"Elphaba," the young girl squeaked anxiously eyeing her father.

"Well, Elphaba, I think you're beautiful, no matter your skin tone. I think your skin is lovely. And really Frex? You were just touching her hand, so _obviously _she's not contagious." Elphaba smiled. Even though she didn't believe that the Queen actually believed what she said, no one had ever been nice enough to try and compliment her with such sincerity. When the King and Queen had met and shook hands with all three of the Thropps they turned to their own children.

"This is Belle. She's five. There is nothing wrong with her, but she barely talks. I think she's just shy." The Queen bent and kissed her daughter's cheek. "And this is Fiyero. He's nineteen," the King introduced.

Elphaba glanced at the boy, but quickly turned away when she saw that he was looking at her. She was used to being stared at and would normal snap at him but 1) he was a prince 2) she did not want to die and 3) there was something about the way that he looked at her. It wasn't as if he was mocking her, or even judging her, it seemed as if he really was just, curious about her. She felt a blush creep up her face. No one would notice if they weren't staring at her so of course, he noticed. She looked back at him only to see a small smirk.

"I will show Nessa to her room, Syntra, you show Frex to his room, and Fiyero, you show Elphaba to her room. Belle, do you want to go with me?" the little girl looked at her mother and then her father and then Elphaba. After staring at Elphaba for a while she toddled over to her mother. "Do whatever you like," she told her guests, "dinner is at 8." And with that everyone went their separate ways.

"I think you'll really like it here," Fiyero said trying to start up a conversation with the beautiful girl next to him but she remained silent. When they reached her room, she seemed in awe of it. "Ok, well I'll go then," he whispered.

"Wait!" she stated louder than he thought possible for the girl. "Can you show me where the library is, please?"

"Sure," he smiled, happy to get to spend more time with her. "So you like reading?" he asked as they walked slowly in the direction of the library.

"Yes," she whispered but the passion that filled her eyes convinced him that she would be spending most of the two week trip there, and so therefore he would too. When they walked into the three story library her eyes lit up like a Lurlinemas tree. "It's beautiful," he thought he heard her say.

"Yeah, it is. Hey, I have to go to my fencing lesson, so make yourself at home." She smiled at him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and he swore that minute that his goal in life would be to make her smile like that every day.

"Thank you," and with that she turned and began looking for the right first book.

He watched her for a moment before running to make his lesson on time.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know.**

**Love,**

**Lizzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys! thanks so much for all the reviews.**

**If any of you guys are like me and love to see Idina Menzel and her gorgeous husband Taye Diggs because they are just adorable and are an example of two people head over heels in love with each other, and they are a perfect testament that you can indeed find love while working on Broadway/in Hollywood, then you have to go watch Where or When on You tube. It's a video from her pbs showing of Barefoot At the Symphony. He shows up and they sing this song and it's so adorable!**

**Moving on I do not own Wicked :(**

* * *

Elphaba walked around the library casually climbing up ladders, all to find the perfect book. Finally her search had come to an end when she found just the right book. Now, Voyager. She had read it before but it was definitely one of her favorites. It was romantic but it also showed the woman becoming independent from her overbearing family.

Elphaba squinted her eyes in concentration as she looked at the many seats she could sit in, all of them looking comfortable. She settled for a seat on one of the couches but instead of spreading our across it, she just curled her legs up under herself. She opened her book and began to read, completely unaware of the little eyes watching her.

Little Belle Tiggular stared at her family's strange company. _Well,_ Belle thought, _she isn't that strange. She has green skin. That's cool. It's my favorite color. She seems nice. Really nice. But I can tell she's scared of her daddy. Why, is she scared of her daddy? Doesn't her daddy love her? She likes to read. Maybe she'll read me a story. I'll ask her later, I think she really likes the book she's reading now._ The little girl totted over to the bookshelf made especially for her bedtime stories and grabbed one and then went and sat by her guest. The little girl opened her book as if to read it. There was only one problem in her façade that the girl seemed to miss. Her book was upside down.

Elphaba chuckled at the little girl who just looked up at her with innocent eyes. "What?" she questioned in a soft voice. Elphaba was shocked. Didn't the King say that she rarely ever talked?

"Nothing, it's just your book is upside down," the older girl answered trying not to laugh at the younger girl's slightly miffed expression as she looked back down at her book. Elphaba gently took the book out of her hands, turned it around and handed it back to her. "There, is that better?"

"Yes," the little girl nodded, "Only I can't read."

"You can't?" she tried to feign shock.

"No," the little girl frowned.

"Well, would you like for me to read it to you?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes!" Belle's face lit up as she handed the book to Elphaba, who opened it and began to read until a little hand came to rest on her dress clad arm. "Miss Elphie?"

"Yes?" she chose to ignore the nickname as her name was probably too hard for the little girl.

"Can I sit in your lap?" she looked down in embarrassment. "Mommy and Daddy always let me sit in their lap when they read me a story."

Not quite sure how to fulfill that request, but not wanting to upset the shy princess, Elphaba simply nodded yes and let the little girl climb into her lap.

"Uh," Elphaba muttered as she tried to figure out where she was to put her arms, but settled with just holding the book to the side while letting her arms hold the little princess. Before Elphaba had even finished the story, Belle was asleep with her one cheek on Elphaba's chest and her little arms as wrapped around her as they would go.

The older girl picked up her previously forgotten book and absentmindedly placed a kiss on the younger girls head before returning to her reading.

The Queen sighed with relief when she entered the library. She had been all over the castle looking for her daughter, only to find her snuggled up to their guest. Normally, a mother would find it a bit odd that her daughter was sleeping in the arms of a stranger. But Serena's daughter was normally shy and would not have gone anywhere near the girl if she felt threatened at all. Besides, Serena really liked the girl.

When the Queen stepped on a particularly loose board it creaked causing the teen to look up frightenedly at the Queen.

"I'm sorry your highness! I was just reading and she asked me to read her a story and then to sit in my lap I didn't know what to do so I let her and then she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her," the words came tumbling out of the young woman's mouth in a whisper and the Queen had to suppress a chuckle.

"That is perfectly all right, and call me Serena." Serena bent down and placed a kiss, first to her daughter's forehead and then to Elphaba's. "Thank you for getting her to sleep, it would have taken me forever." Elphaba was in shock to say the least. No one had _ever_ shown affection to her and now this Queen was acting as if she were Elphaba's mother.

"Do you want her to go to her room?" Elphaba asked meekly.

"No, she's fine where she is, if it's ok with you of course."

"Oh, She's fine. I thought the king said she was shy."

"She normally is. I guess she just really likes you." and the Queen left them to finish their afternoon rest.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think :)**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review**


End file.
